Hello
by ChayseElric
Summary: Positioned before and after the death of Tricia Elric.


Young Edward and Alphonse Elric Partial Songfic/OneShot.

Hello - Evanescence

Dedicated to Tessa.

_"Hello."_

* * *

**_Playground school bell rings again._**

**_Rain clouds come to play again._**

* * *

The ringing that echoed through the small shop that young Edward Elric and his younger brother were occupying was enough to drive somebody insane.

As he walked down the isles, he listened to his brother babble on about his newest finding in Alchemy; One of which the golden hair boy had already discovered himself.

"Edward, are you even listening?" Al asked, his voice timid as he stretched up on his toes to grab eight tomatoes and drop them into the basket that Ed was holding, the one he had in his hand already full with vegetables that their mother had asked them to retrieve.

"Of coarse I'm listening Al, why wouldn't I be." Edward asked, turning around on his heel and hearing the light sigh of his brother. "It doesn't matter." Al sighed, following after his brother, his flip-flops pattering against the floor.

"I'm sorry Al, I just have a really bad headache." Edward whispered, rubbing at his head with his unoccupied hand as the walked towards the cashing counter.

Ed fished through his pockets, a determined face appearing when he couldn't find the cens anywhere in his pocket.

"Dammit." Ed hissed, throwing his head back in surrender.

"Brother, I got it." Al smiled, stepping forward and placing the cool coins in Edward's tiny palm, a timid smile on his face.

"Thanks Al." Ed smiled, closing the coins in his hand and passing it to the middle aged man stationed behind the check-out counter.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man saluted, smiling down at the younger boys, his face showing off the same kindness that their mother's face held.

"Thank-you." Ed smiled, turning on his heel and heading towards the wooden door of the General Store, the feet of his brother hurrying to catch up with his fast strides.

"Dammit." Edward hissed as he stepped outside, the cold wind and dark clouds sending a shiver down his arms and engulfing his exposed arms and legs with an icy feeling.

"We better head out fast, it looks like a storm is coming." Alphonse whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"I'll race you." Ed smirked, his golden eyes glancing back at his brother only to have grey eyes stare back.

"Race where?" Al asked, holding the basket stationary at his side.

"Home." Edward laughed, hearing the shout of anger when he sped off ahead.

* * *

**_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_**

* * *

Alphonse and Edward were nearly falling over with laughter and exhaustion when the finally reached the door of their house.

Smiles were on their faces as they panted, and they stood for a moment to catch their breath, sharing happy glances.

"We should go inside now, Mom's probably worried." Al laughed as the raindrops began falling on the boy.

Ed laughed and nodded his head dashing towards the door and swinging it open.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

The boys shouted simeltaniously, glancing around the room looking for any sight of the woman with streaming brown hair and a white apron.

Edward's eyes widened and he felt the basket drop from his side.

A strangled "Mom." escaped his mouth as the tomatoes dropped onto the dust floor, rolling around before stopping completely.

It didn't take his younger brother long to catch sight of his bother, color drained from her face and drenched in sweat, for his basket to fall to the floor too and tiny body to push Edward to the side, causing the older and speechless brother to fall to the floor, his eyes glued sorely to his mother.

"Mom!" Alphonse screamed, pushing his mother's shoulders down to the floor, panic filling his face.

Tears began to fill Edward's eyes, and he felt as if he couldn't move.

"Go get help!" Alphonse screamed, looking into the shimmering eyes of his brother, tears falling down his cheeks.

Edward jumped from his position on the floor and ran.

Ran to the only person who seemed fit to help.

* * *

**_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_**  
**_Hello_**

* * *

Edward felt the warm tears streak down his face as he sat in bed, his tiny legs pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on them.

_"Hello"_

A deep voice called in Edward's mind and he jumped out of his seat, scrambling against the wall.

"Leave me alone!" He hissed, shielding his arms behind his head, a small whimper escaping his lips.

_"Edward Elric, I'm here to help you."_

Edward whimpered once again, clamping his hands over his ears, wary to disturb the younger boy sleeping in the bed opposite to his.

"**Leave me alone.**" Edward hissed, rubbing at his swollen eyes.

"_You want to see your mother once again, don't you." _

"Of coarse I do." Edward sobbed into the air, muffling the sound with his hand.

_"Then I need you to do something for me."_

_"W_hat?_" _Edward whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest once again.

_"The transmutation." _

_"I need you to do the transmutation." _


End file.
